


Dear Adam

by Dezee_Mils



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezee_Mils/pseuds/Dezee_Mils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The croatoen Virus has began to spread.<br/>Katie survueved. Follow her account on her trek to Kansas city.</p><p> </p><p>I had to do this for a class. It started light hearted then took a dark and suprisingly good turn and i decided to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Adam,

It’s been a month since the fire nation attack.

Or something like that. No one knows for sure. A Lot of people died. I wasn’t one of them.

Well, me and a few scragglers I met last week. I was still crying in my basement eating ravioli out of a can until they came in to raid my house. The found i was alive and they told me to tag along.

The called themselves the raiders. Because how they stayed alive was raiding abandoned houses, stores, anything they could get their hands on. They were dead set on their needs, food, water and gunpowder.

They think it was some sort of sickness. The Croatoan that started in Kansas. I was in Minnesota. I was in the first wave. But I managed to survive all the fighting and recovering as everyone turned rabid or dead. It was too cold for anyone to survive up here.

Life is hard now. Hard decisions everyday.

Amy, a girl in our little troupe, got blindsided by a Crote. We had to put her down from far. NO goodbyes, no hope saving her. It was the saddest thing I have ever experienced. But there was talk of someone having to go, so they don't have to spread the supplies that thin anymore.

Opportunity cost, they said.

It’s late now, and our lamps need to be conserved.

I miss you, Adam.

I hope you’re alive.

**❤Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Adam,

Supplies are getting low. Even with the trading we have with other troupes, we are border line starved. OUr traditional like trade system can only do so much. No one is making any raw materials. We only have whatever humanity left behind.

And you start to miss the small things.

WHen humanity was a thing, we took the most seemingly useless things for granted.

Hot baths, new linens, Toilet paper.

Oh toilet paper.

How I miss toilet paper. ABout once a month we come across a store or home that still has any. The average amount we find is about 4 rolls. We have twenty people in our troupe. For a month we have 4 rolls. And have most the time it's one ply.

Imagine the horror.

It's unbearable. I’m one of the few females in our troupe, one of 4 actually. We usually get the majority of the rolls but, between the 4 of us, you never though a single roll couldn’t last a month. 

This is making me sad. A something. A more negative feeling than my usually wallow of despair.

I love you Adam, And I miss you.

Please be alive.

❤Katie


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Adam,

There’s talk about a settlement just about a day’s drive from here. It’’s prosperous and has toilet paper. 

And alcohol. 

Hell, I’d take some moonshine if I Have too. If anyone can survive this, they deserve to get plenty wasted. If they can have some basic wants like alcohol or cigarettes, that must be heaven on earth,

The only bad part is that it’s right outside Kansas City, were the initial outbreak was. The city was caged in for quarantine, the healthy got out obviously and kept those Croats in. They try to kill as many of them as they can so they could inhabit the city instead of some backwoods farm. They need manpower. We have now 27 people in our troupe, we merged with a struggling one who had toilet paper and bullets. Our currency.

And I’m running out of pencil soon. This might be my last entry. Or perhaps when we get to Kansas city I’ll write once more.

I’m living long enough to say goodbye.

Katie

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Adam,

You’re dead.

Dean said so.

You never mentioned you had a brother.

It’s hard to write right now. The pencil is short and my hands are wobbly. 

Ghouls, he said.

Monsters.

I can’t believe after all the death and pain I’ve seen, you died before it. 

You died before this hell.

Dean tried to console me, saying nothing could change the past.

I got angry at him. 

Very angry.

I gave him a black eye.

I did this for you.I survived.

I lasted seven months for you.

Because I believed you were could survive this.

You were the strong one between us.

You could stand against the grain.

WInchester Blood, Dean said…...

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Dear Adam,

 

So I found this again

. It’s been a few years.

2015 now.

  
  


I kissed Dean. 

It felt wrong.

I hope you don’t mind though.

Nevermind, you died. 

You don’t care anymore.

  
  


Dean is leading a few of us into the city tomorrow.

Lucifer is supposed to be there. 

Dean thinks he can take him down with this new ally he found.

It’s worth a shot.

And a suicide mission.

In case I die, at least I know I’ll see you soon if I do.

See you soon.

Kate.


End file.
